Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-6})(7^{-3})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Answer: ${ (7^{-6})(7^{-3}) = 7^{-6-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-6})(7^{-3})} = 7^{-9}} $